User-created media content (e.g., videos) typically includes audio content (e.g., music tracks) that is of lower sound quality because of the limitations of the average consumer camera employed to create the media content and/or a lack of post-processing skills or tools that might be utilized to enhance the audio for the media content. Even with sufficient know-how and suitable tools to improve the audio of one's own media content, post-processing such media content to improve the audio can be time-consuming.